This invention relates to an exterior structure for a wire harness, a manufacturing method thereof, and a wire harness.
Conventionally, in a hybrid car or the like, in a wire harness that is wired between (i) a battery or the like arranged at a vehicle rear portion and (ii) an inverter or the like arranged at a vehicle front portion, wires are inserted through a metal pipe so as to protect and shield the wires (see, for example, JP-A-2014-82909). The pipe is bent in a specified shape corresponding to the wiring path.